The present invention is a coin sorter which has its roots in a very early type of coin sorter called a "rail" sorter. In this sorter, coins ride downward along a wall and on a lip or rail and are sorted either by an opening or discontinuity in the wall corresponding to the diameter of the of the coin to be sorted or possibly by a diverter which engages coins of the diameter to be sorted.
In accordance with this invention, there is generally the following:
1. A device receives a volume of coins and spreads them out into multiple channels of coin flow.
2. Coins then flow at a moderate angle downward against opposed sides of a plurality of side-by-side troughs, with a vertical member longitudinally bisecting each trough so that two flows of coin are present in each trough.
3. The coins are separated at the foot of the troughs by diverters which move aside first the largest coin, then a second diverter moves the next smaller coin, and then a next smaller diverter separates the next smaller coin, etc. Coins are counted in the area of each diverter as they are sorted.
There is a manifold for receiving each diameter of coin, each manifold supplying coins to a bag or canister by employing two rates of coin flow into the manifolds, and thus a precise counting of coins is achieved.
This invention will be better understood from the following written description when considered in conjunction with the appended drawings.